<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night calm. by brixu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799028">night calm.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixu/pseuds/brixu'>brixu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I'm Sorry, Just a drabble, Kid Armin, M/M, armin can't sleep, being cute af, kid Eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixu/pseuds/brixu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin can't sleep, so a sleepy Eren help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>night calm.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!<br/>english isn't my native lenguage, so i'm sorry for my mistakes, i just want to say that. <br/>;v;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold, it was very cold.</p><p>As expected, the temperature dropped considerably in that season. The best friends: Eren, Armin and Mikasa, were preparing to sleep.</p><p>The ground inside those shelters was hard and uncomfortable. No child would have to sleep in such a place, however, there was the trio (surrounded by other people with the same condition).</p><p>Mikasa and Eren were huddled together, not voluntarily, of course. The girl crawled close to the brunette to sleep warmer, and the notorious was too tired to insist that she not.</p><p>The blonde, for his part, decided to sleep away from them. In a few months they would join the training troops and logically he thought that the most appropriate thing would be to move away from that pair a little, with the supposed excuse that they will live with more people, so he should try to distance himself a little, he did not know if he will be at the height of the other recruits. Furthermore, there was also the possibility of dying at any moment, who knows when the Titans will attack again?</p><p>Although those were one of the reasons, the main one was undoubtedly the fact that he felt something for his best friend. He didn't know exactly what, but there was something. At first he thought it was admiration for the brunette one, who saved him so many times. Then he thought about it a little more, concluding that maybe, just maybe he could be in love with him. The blonde refused to believe that, so he came up with a plan that was to stay away from Eren until he forgot. Unfortunately it was not that simple.</p><p>Completely sunk in his thoughts, discarding the icy weather he hugged himself. In that instant he realized that his body was trembling; Because of the cold or how terrifying it felt to fall in love with your best friend?</p><p>Lost again in his own, I don't pay attention when a brunette who was a short distance from him approached, standing next to him.</p><p>"Armin ..." He whispered with traces of drowsiness in his voice ", stop thinking and sleep at once". Eren took a place next to Armin, resting his head on her shoulder as he covered himself with the blanket the blond had.</p><p>“Eren?” Armin's face was colored a soft red, which was not noticeable in the dim light. He sighed looking to relax.</p><p>"You are trembling, you must be cold. So I came to help", Eren said before yawning.</p><p>The green-eyed kid put his arms around the smallest, hugging him.</p><p>Armin didn't mind that, he even found it nice. He closed his eyes, reciprocating his hug. He forgot his other thoughts for a moment, finally putting anxiety aside and sleeping peacefully, next to the boy he loves.</p><p>( . . . )</p><p> </p><p>The next morning; the Asian woke up with a void at her side. Somewhat alarmed, she turned her head looking for a brown hair.</p><p>A smile formed on his face, along with a warm feeling on his chest as he saw his two best friends sleeping so peacefully together. Those moments of peace where they don't care about anything are the ones she appreciated the most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>